The following U.S. patents are believed to be indicative of the type of prior art available in the recreational field that are directed toward similar manifestations. The Smither U.S. Pat. No. 1,128,194, issued Feb. 9, 1915 is directed to a bat, "whirl", and goal or target combination; the Bertley U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,667, issued Aug. 13, 1957 being directed toward a baseball-type game having "catching" nets; the Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,321, issued Dec. 13, 1960, disclosing a trap-cage for both projecting and receiving a ball; the Glass and Henry U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,774,912, issued Nov. 27, 1973 and 3,817,525, issued June 18, 1974, respectively, patents disclosing various notched and slotted arrangements for propelling and receiving projjectiles.